Aaron and Emily: Exit Wounds
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Only took five seasons to get them to Alaska. No real summary for you. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next A&E story. Oh my gods! This episode was so full of Garcia and Morgan! And did anyone else notice, after a point, it looked like Em was wearing Hotch's sweatshirt? Also, LOVE Hotch in non suit clothes! Katie and I were drooling so much! It was great! Alright onto the story, gonna do some scenes from the episode then move afterward, when they get home. Have fun!

Bethany is 15 weeks. Just under four months.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, but man, if it was, Hotch would be dressing like that every day.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So," JJ said as she and Emily made their way out of the coffee shop.

It was Emily's first night out without Hotch since Bethany was born. Hotch had told her to go have some time with the girls and he'd watch the kids.

Emily looked at her best friend. "So, what?"

"You never said what Hotch's reaction to Mick visiting you in the bullpen last week was." JJ said.

Emily laughed. "Ah Jayje, you know Aaron. He can get very protective without even thinking about it."

"I think you mean territorial, Em." JJ corrected.

Emily went to laugh but stopped. "Oh no."

JJ followed her line of sight and saw Garcia walking towards them, arms full of shopping bags.

"We should not have left her alone." JJ said.

Emily nodded her agreement.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch tucked Bethany's blanket around her as the little girl finally fell asleep. Just as she was used to Hotch waking her, Bethany was also used to her mother tucking her in at night. Knowing this, Hotch just sat with her in the window seat and let her fall asleep when she was ready. Now he just had to get Jack into bed and all would be quiet until Emily got home. Hearing his cell ring in the bedroom, Hotch sighed and almost kicked himself for jinxing it. Checking to make sure Bethany was still out, Hotch quickly moved to the bedroom and grabbed his phone.

"Hotchner."

"Call Sean."

Hotch ran a hand over his face. "I just got Bethany to sleep."

"Have him come over then. If she just got to sleep, let's not wake her." Emily said.

"Kay, I'll be at the office in twenty." Hotch said.

"I'm sorry Aaron." Emily said.

Hotch smiled. "It's not like you asked someone to start killing Em."

Emily laughed. "True. I'll see you at the office. Love you."

Hotch's smile softened. "I love you to Emily."

Hitting the end button, Hotch then dialed his brother.

"So, case or you can't take the kids alone?" Sean answered.

Hotch scowled. "I can handle my children just fine Sean. We have a case but I need you to come over here. I just got Beth to sleep and Emily doesn't want to wake her."

"Alright bro, I'll be over in ten minutes." Sean said. "I'm just finishing up a few things at the restaurant."

"Thanks Sean." Hotch said.

Closing his phone, Hotch moved across the hall to Jack's room. The young boy was sitting on his bed, playing with his toys.

"Ok buddy, bed time." Hotch said. "I want you all tucked in before Uncle Sean gets here."

Jack looked at his father. "Do you and Emmy have to go catch a bad guy?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah Jack we do."

"Where?" Jack asked.

Hotch sat beside his son. "Well I don't know yet. I'll find out when I get to the office."

"Is Emmy gonna say bye to me and Annie?" Jack asked.

"I promise you I will have her call as soon as we get on the plane." Hotch said. "She can only say bye to you though because Bethany is sleeping. Will that work?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Hotch smiled. "Alright then, let's get into pjs."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I'm not bunking with Reid." Morgan said.

Hotch cracked a smile as the cop and inn owner left the team alone. "I think we can all be trusted to sleep how we normally would at home. Just remember, we are still on the job."

The team nodded their agreement and everyone split to go get some sleep. Emily and Hotch entered their room and put their things down.

"I'm thinking it's too early at home to call the kids." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "I'm afraid so. We'll call them when we get up."

Emily sat down on the bed. "I almost wish I hadn't gone out with JJ and Pen so I could have said bye in person."

Hotch sat beside her. "Jack understands Em and Bethany will."

"I know." Emily said. "Just sits better with me when I can kiss them both before leaving."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders and placed a kiss on her head as it came to rest by his neck.

"Trust me," Hotch said. "I know what you mean."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Here," Hotch said a couple of morning later. "wear this today please."

Emily looked at the sweatshirt Hotch was holding out to her. It was the one he'd been wearing since they'd arrived in Alaska.

"Why?" Emily asked, taking it.

"You may think I didn't notice, but that vest did not keep you warm yesterday." Hotch said.

Emily smiled and took the sweatshirt. "Alright. I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

Hotch gave his own smile. "Emily, you're my fiance. I notice basically everything that has to do with you."

"Basically everything?" Emily questioned.

"Even I can't see things when I'm sleeping." Hotch said.

Emily laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat beside Hotch as the jet got ready to take off. "Heard you got a little hot with the unsub's father."

Hotch shifted in his seat. "I don't deal with wife and children beaters very well."

"I don't think any of us do." Emily said.

Hotch looked at Emily and saw she was still wearing his sweatshirt. "Am I getting that back any time soon?"

Emily smiled as she pulled the collar up. "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

Hotch chuckled, wrapping his arm around Emily as he opened the file in his lap.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hummed softly as she walked around the nursery, letting Bethany fall asleep. Hotch was downstairs, letting Emily tuck the kids in at her request. Seeing her daughter was asleep, Emily laid the baby down and covered her up.

"Night angel." Emily whispered, kissing Bethany on the head.

Moving to Jack's room, Emily saw him sitting on his bed, waiting.

"You look ready for something, Mr. Jack." Emily said, sitting beside the boy.

"I was wondering if you would tell me a story Emmy." Jack said. "Not from my books though."

Emily looked at Jack for a second. "Alright Buddy, I think I can come up with a story for you. Let's get you under the covers first." Emily stood and helped Jack get under the blankets before settling back beside him. "Ok, so your story is about a brave knight named Aaron."

"That's Daddy's name." Jack said.

Emily smiled. "It is Daddy's name. And this knight is a lot like your daddy. He's strong and brave and cares very much about the people closest to him. One day,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hehe, ok the end would have made a great snapshot. Oh well. There it is kids. I know I didn't put anything about Morgan and Garcia in this but THAT is the next snapshot. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
